Name
A name was a word or combination of words that identified a specific person or subject. Having a name was preferable than being addressed by one's position, according to The Doctor. As of 2372, he had "reviewed historical, literary and anthropological databases from over five hundred worlds" to no avail. Kes suggested some Ocampa names to him, such as Benaren (her father's name) Elrem (her uncle) and Tarrik (a boy she once knew). ( ) The EMH considered several names of famous medical doctors, such as Pyong Ko, Schweitzer, Jarvik and Pasteur, believing it might encourage the crew of the to treat him with more respect than if they merely referred to him as "Doctor" or "Hey, you". ( ) (The latter echoed Leonard McCoy's sentiment over a hundred years previous that referring to the Minaran woman as "Gem" was better than "Hey you". ( ) First name A first name, or given name, was the name that was usually assigned to an individual by one's parents. In 2153, several crewmen on the suggested names for the mimetic simbiot later known as Sim, including Steven, Enriquez, and Dennis. Dr. Phlox seemed to care little for the last one. ( ) In 2267, James T. Kirk, after initially accepting Zefram Cochrane's introduction to him as merely "Cochrane", asked for his first name. ( ) Calling someone by their first name generally indicated a close relationship between the two parties. In 2266, the "evil" half of Kirk asked Janice Rand to call him "Jim", referring to her as "Janice". ( ) In 2267, when Spock referred to Christine Chapel as "Miss Chapel", she reminded him of her first name. ( ) In 2268, the Romulan female squadron commander reminded Spock that she had a first name. When she whispered it to him, he declared it "rare and beautiful." ( ) When William T. Riker was given Q powers in 2364, he began to refer to Jean-Luc Picard as "Jean-Luc", as Q often did. ( ) Kirk attempted unsuccessfully to learn 's first name three times: *''In the Shipyard Bar (after mistakenly assuming because she gave her name only as "Uhura" that her people didn't have last names - changed the subject himself)'' *''On the shuttle Gilliam (interrupted by 's protesting over having to leave his seat in the bathroom)'' *''In and Uhura's quarters (after coming out from under Gaila's bed, he asked Uhura if she would tell him her first name if he passed. She refused.'' His eventual knowledge of her first name came secondhand; just prior to Kirk and 's transporting over to the supposed cargo bay of the ''Narada, he overheard Spock call her "Nyota". When Kirk asked Spock if it was her first name, he declined to comment.'' ( ) In 2364, Paul Rice's failure to use Riker's first name proved that he was not who he claimed to be (he was actually a hologram). ( ) In 2370, Jason Vigo asked the officer guarding him what her name was. When she replied with "Lieutenant Rhodes", he clarified by saying he meant her first name. She told him it was Sandra. ( ) In 2376, after re-gaining their individuality, former Borg drones Icheb and Mezoti recalled their given names. Mezoti thought her name to be pretty. ( ) Occasionally, inanimate objects were also given names. Julian Bashir recalled once that some American frontiersmen gave their rifles names, prompting Miles O'Brien to quip, "Maybe I'll start calling my tricorder Sally." ( ) Middle name A middle name is a name that can optionally be added in between first and last names. Middle names were often shortened to initials only. William T. Riker never cared much for his middle name. In 2369, his transporter double took it as a first name, leading Will to comment on how different they were. ( ) Middle names could be given to honor a relative. In 2372, Ensign Samantha Wildman considered giving her unborn baby the middle name "Greskrendtregk" after her Ktarian father. ( ) Icheb was named after his father's middle ("second") name. ( ) Surname A surname is a name added on to the given name of individuals, often to indicate a family or clan relationship. Vulcan family names are nearly unpronounceable by Humans. ( ) . No Vulcan family name has been given in canon.}} Kzinti surnames were titles added to their names over their careers. ( ) Human women traditionally change their surnames to that of their husband upon marriage, such as Keiko O'Brien did. ( ) Most Klingons were addressed by their given names, and their full names had a patronymical surname, such as "son of Mogh" or "daughter of W'mar". ( ; ) The Trill are born with family last names. Once joined, they adapt their symbiont's name as their surname. ( ) Many Bajorans, who have their family names as first names, have "distorted" their names in order to more easily acclimate to Starfleet and Federation norms. ( ) In 2369, Data found it odd that Orton's family dropped the prefix "Pel" from their surname, as having such a prefix denoted nobility. He suggested that social change towards a more egalitarian society might be responsible for the alteration. ( ) Members of Vilix'pran's species are addressed by the second part of their name. For example, Vilix'pran is addressed as "Pran." ( ) The Miradorn, seem to have a surname as a hyphenated part of their own name. Evidence of this is Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel. ( ) Charles Tucker referred to Feezal as "Mrs. Phlox," likely confusing Human custom with Denobulan customs. ( ) The Ferengi do not appear to use surnames, although they have occasionally been heard to use "son of..." or "daughter of..." in a similar fashion to the Klingons. ( ) Upon first meeting in the alternate reality, initially mistook 's last name for her first name, as she gave no other. ( ) A maiden name was a woman's surname prior to marriage, when she would often take her spouse's surname. In 2259 of the alternate reality, used the alias "Carol Wallace", which combined her real first name with her mother's maiden name. ( ) Namesakes Sometimes a person was named after another to honor them. ''In the alternate reality, was named after his maternal grandfather, instead of his paternal grandfather (The latter provided his middle name). ( ) As a result of Ben Finney's close friendship with James Kirk, the former's daughter Jame Finney was named after the captain. ( ) Eleen named her son Leonard James Akaar after McCoy and Kirk, respectively. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Jean-Luc Riker was named after Picard. ( ) Eline named her baby Batai after a friend of her husband Kamin. ( ) Dax, son of Kang was named after Curzon Dax. ( ) Kirayoshi O'Brien was named after his surrogate mother Kira Nerys. ( ) Sek named his daughter after his grandmother. ( ) Reginald Barclay named his cat after 's Talaxian morale officer, a gesture that The Doctor said would make him feel honored. ( ) Icheb was named after his father's second name, a fact he recalled in 2376 after re-gaining his individuality. ( ) Last name surnames Societies with apparent last name surnames include: * Atreans ( ) * Banea ( ) * Betazoids ( ) * Capellans ( ) * Cardassians ( ) * Humans ( ) * Klaestron ( ) * 892-IV natives ( ) * Tanugans ( ) * Trill ( see below) * Voth ( ) Societies where individuals were addressed by their second name include: * Andorians ( ) * Angosians ( ) * Argrathi ( ) * Arkonians ( ) * Bolians ( ) * Catullans ( ) * Delb II natives ( ) * El-Aurians ( ) * Enarans ( ) * Ennis ( ) * Enolians ( ) * Farians ( ) * Ferengi ( ) * Haakonians ( ) * Haliians ( ) * Haven natives ( ) * Idanians ( ) * Iotians ( ) * Kelemane's species ( ) * Klingons ( see below) * Kobliad ( ) * Ktarians ( ) * Lumerians ( ) * Malcorians ( ) * Makull's species ( ) * Markalians ( ) * Melthusians ( ) * Meridians ( ) * Mizarians ( ) * Pandronians ( ) * Peliar Zel natives ( ) * Promellians ( ) * Reegrunions ( ) * Romulans ( ) * Rutians ( ) * Sarpeidon natives ( ) * Sikarians ( ) * Tagrans ( ) * Takret ( ) * Tygarians ( ) * V'radians ( ) * Varro ( ) * Ventaxians ( ) * Vhnori ( ) * Vidiians ( ) * Xepolites ( ) * Xindi-Aquatics ( ) * Xindi-Arboreals ( ) * Yridians ( ) * Zakdorn ( ) * Zibalians ( ) First name surnames Societies with first name surnames include: * Bajorans ( ) * Humans ( ) * Retellians ( ) * Vulcans ( ) See also * Naming ceremony * Nickname External links * * * * Category:Titles Category:Culture